backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Edited for television
When a motion picture is shown for all audiences, such as on broadcast television, or on an airplane flight, the dialogue might be edited to remove sounds or images that might be considered offensive. Edited dialogue After its release in the theaters, on videocassettes, and on cable television, Back to the Future made its television broadcast debut on Sunday, November 13, 1988, on the NBC network. With the process of looping, the film actors redub lines that include profanity or might be offensive, and a "clean" version has been shown on television for nearly twenty years. Although words like "damn" and "hell" were tame enough by the late 1980s, Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd and the other players re-recorded some of their lines for redubbing, although the scenes themselves were not reshot. Among the lines that were redubbed: * (Radio Spokesman): "...on all 1985 model (Toyotas)." ("Toyota" is cut from the ad but not blurred on the banner on the side of the truck.) * On the television in Doc's lab they cut out "Libyan terriorst clammed responsibility". * Jennifer's grandmother phone number is changed to 555-0123 instead of 555-4823. * George's line at the dinner table is shortened: "What?" (instead of "What, Lorraine, what?") * (Doc): "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're going to see some serious stuff. (instead of "shit")thumb|300px|right * (Marty): "Geez Louise! Geez Louise, Doc, you disintegrated Einstein!!" (instead of "Jesus Christ") * (Marty, when he sees the Libyans): "Holy jeez"! (instead of "shit") * (Biff's gang, before crashing into the manure truck): "Aaaaaa!" (instead of "Shiiiiit!) * (Biff, after crashing into the manure truck): "I'm gonna get that stinkin' punk!" (instead of "son of a bitch") * (Marty): "Yes, definitely, damn it, George, swear (instead of "goddammit") * (Biff, grabbing Marty): "You caused 300 bucks worth of damage to my car, you son of a butthead, and I'm gonna take it out of your hide." (instead of "son of a bitch" and "ass") * (Marty reading his letter): Dear Dr Brown, on the night I go back in time at 1:30 AM you'll be shot. Please PLEASE take ...." ("by terrorists" is not spoken, and has been digitally erased from the letter.) * (Marty): "What happens to us in the future, do we turn into jerks or something?" (instead of "assholes") Likewise with Back to the Future Part II and Back to the Future Part III certain words are either dubbed or omitted altogether. * (Griff's gang member, to Marty Jr): "What's wrong, McFly, you got no scroat?" (line is cut out) * The scene of Wild Gunman gameplay is omitted, so that it appears as if the kids are judging him before playing the game. * (Marty): "He's an idiot!" (instead of "asshole". This has been completely omitted as well leading straight into "I don't care what Tannen says.") Cut scenes After the events of September 11th, 2001, nearly every broadcast of Back to the Future has the entire "mall escape" in the beginning is abridged quite heavily, resulting in discontinuous background music. Omitting the scene of Doc being shot (the sound effect is heard in the next scene), and any Libyan face shots or dialogue, the entire sequence is about 10-20 seconds, rather than 3-5 minutes as in the film. Curiously though, at the end where Marty retuns to see himself at the mall, it's shown in its entirety. Another reason the film may be edited for television is to allow time for commercials. Back to the Future runs for 117 minutes (1 hour, 57 minutes), just three minutes short of a two-hour time slot, but more than just three minutes is usually needed for the commercials that provided the financial support for the film to be shown on television. Scenes that have been cut to allow time for commercials include the following: * Doc wakes Marty to remind him to bring his video camera. * Marty talks with George in the school cafeteria. * Marty tries to tell Doc about his future just before he writes the letter. * The closing credits. Category:Filming